


Memory

by romanfunkboy



Series: A collection of retro F1 one shots [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A body literally cut into half, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy
Summary: Jody lies to everyone that he doesn’t remember.
Series: A collection of retro F1 one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> warning once again, very graphic description of death, crash accidents and traumatic experiences.

“Francois, Francois!” Jody shouts, running towards the wreck of the blue Tyrell. 

He grabs at the belt, trying his best to shake it loose. “C’mon François!" he urges, frustrated how the frenchman seemed to be in no hurry to get himself free. He spins his head around to glare at the man and then. 

He always says he doesn’t remember and that he blacked out. He wished he blacked out. 

He remembers a pair of blue eyes, staring unfocused from the visor of the helmet. He remembers the white of exposed bones, the yellow mass of fat tissues and the lumps of torn viscera. He remembers the horrifying awkward angle of Francois' torso just hanging by the belts, the body contorted and disjointed, the leather straps being the only thing holding Francois together. He remembers the blood dripping, dripping, dripping, staining the dirt a crimson red. He remembers the stench of gasoline and smoke, the smell of raw flesh and blood and the stink of acrid stomach fluids. He remembers muscle and steel clashing, metal gripping so deeply into meat. He sees blue overalls turn scarlet, he sees, he sees, he sees… 

Jackie pulls him aside much later, his eyes pained and watery, his voice tight. He had seen it too. 

He asks Jody. 

Jody replies that he doesn’t remember.

Jackie doesn’t take his eyes off him. “You’re lucky,” he says. 

**Author's Note:**

> I worked in an A&E and operation theaters before. Yes I have seen inside of bodies and victims of car accidents with bodies torn apart but tbh never witnessed a bisected one before so im working off theory and my medical knowledge.
> 
> Jody himself mentioned several times in several interviews that he saw the body, (and in one interview he even stated that he tried to undo the seatbelt and then turned around to look at Francois and oh god i really hoped he forgot), but he always stated he doesn't remember a thing, probably too horrifying and traumatic that his brain just repressed it. Jackie also saw the body and actually said to Jody "you're lucky" irl. 
> 
> sigh...


End file.
